There are numerous manually operable implements which employ brush, scrub, and sponge cleaning head applicators, used in combination with a cleaning liquid or fluid, to clean dishes, pots, utensils, appliances, and other soiled surface items. Some of these implements, such as is exemplarized by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,208,713, 4,177,532, 4,574,414 and 5,960,503, have bristle brush type cleaning heads which receive water or fluids from outside sources. This water or mixed water and soap or detergent medium is then discharged through the implement. Rotary brushes then use the cleaning fluid to clean soiled surfaces. Less common are rotary cleaning brushes, such as seen by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,780,992, 5,423,102 and 6,292,971, which discharge cleaning fluid from self-contained reservoirs within or carried by the implement. However, none of these prior devices provides a practical, effective, efficient, and economically viable rotary liquid dispensing cleaning implement.